Temptations
by emergencyxx
Summary: I never wanted it to end up like this, but I've never been one to resist temptations.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I never wanted it to end up like this, but I've never been one to resist temptations.

* * *

**XoXo**

I was sitting on the beach alone watching the beautiful sunset. Shades on, headphones on; world off. I was tracing light circles into the cool sand with my finger, my mind elsewhere; somewhere far away from Malibu. All of the sudden two strong arms wrapped around my body and held me tight. I must've jumped five feet in the air.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed in shock, attempting to turn around and see who just scared me shitless.

The stranger pulled out my headphones and during the time they released me I turned to see who it was. "Oliver," I breathed out a sigh of relief, "you goon you scared the hell out of me!" I playfully yelled at him. He flashed his perfect smile at me.

"Sorry baby, I know how you get when you're in your own little world, and honestly it's fun to scare you," He said with a smug grin on his face. "Oh haha, you're just so cool aren't you Ollie?" I sarcastically retorted and softly smacked his perfectly toned chest. "Cooler than you at least," he said as he playfully pushed me back.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl," I asked him, moving myself closer to him. "She might've mentioned something like that," he whispered into the small gap between our lips. "Don't you do what you're told?" I asked him, slowly inching closer to him. "Nope," he simply whispered before crashing his lips down onto mine.

Oliver Oken, my definition of perfect. We've been together since we were fourteen years old, that's three years now, and I've only fallen more in love with him. I know that sounds corny as hell, but I don't have any other ways to describe it. Perfect.

Oliver layed down and pulled me on top of him. I was straddling him, our hips grinding into each other's while we kissed with overwhelming passion. I moaned softly into his mouth and pushed my hips harder into the bulge growing in his pants, earning a loud groan back from him.

He flipped us over so that he was on top of me, never breaking his lips apart from mine. I ran one hand through his hair, grabbing and pulling at it gently and the other hand up and down his perfect abs. I felt his lips move from my pulsing lips to my neck, then to my collar bone, then to my shoulder, then to my chest, and finally to my stomach. He put both hands on either side of my bikini bottoms and started to gently pull them down. And then my conscious kicked in.

"Ollie," I whispered, my breath shaky and ragged, "Oliver stop not here." He traced shapes along my bikini line and stared into my eyes. "There's nobody on the beach right now baby, come on." I shook my head, "I don't feel comfortable for some reason right now." He smiled at me and kissed his way back up to my lips, restarting the passion.

We kept at it for a good amount of time until I opened my eyes for a split second and saw someone running towards us. "Oh fuck Oliver get off," I suddenly said and shoved him off of me. "What? What's wrong?" he asked confused, looking around, "Oh…what the fuck?"

The figure got closer to us and realized immediately what was going on. I saw it was a male, about my age, absolutely gorgeous. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt," the guy said. He was shirtless; every muscle in his body was flawless and glistening in the dimming sunlight with sweat. His naturally semi-spiked up blonde hair and blue eyes put me in a daze I couldn't snap myself out of, until Oliver spoke.

"Nah it's cool man, don't worry about it," He said, obviously trying to get the kid away from us so we could go at it some more. "Yeah I just moved here, don't really know anybody so I've been spending my nights running on the beach," he laughed, "What's your guys' names?"

"I'm Oliver Oken," Oliver said, "How about you dude?" He extended his hand.

"My name's Jason McKnight," he said as he shook Oliver's hand and his gaze turned to me, "And you are?"

Fuck. I couldn't speak. Jason McKnight was absolutely gorgeous. Oliver nudged me. Shit, back to reality. "M-my name's Lilly Truscott." Jason flashed a smile at me, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Nice to meet you Lilly Truscott. So where do you guys go to school?" Jason asked us. Oliver answered, "At Northview High School, we're both about to be seniors in the fall, where are you going?"

"I'm going to be a senior there too," Jason answered. Oliver smiled at him, "That's cool man, maybe we'll see you around?" Jason nodded, "Yeah for sure, show me all the cool places to chill or something soon," he said with a laugh. Oliver laughed, "For sure, whenever you want us to."

"I've got to get back home though and unpack some stuff, so I'll definitely see you guys around soon," He said, "Bye Oliver, Bye Lilly." And with that he jogged down the beach. I couldn't help but stare after him.

"He seems like a pretty chill kid, what did you think?" Oliver asked me. I swallowed hard. "Yeah, for sure, we should hang out with him sometime, it must be hard being the new kid." Oliver nodded in agreement, "We'll try and find him tomorrow or something, but for now…." He said softly as he lowered his lips down onto mine again. I kissed him back but there wasn't as much passion as before; my mind was set on this new kid.

**XoXo**

I was bored. Oliver was at work, my best friend was out of town, and I didn't feel like hanging out with any of my other friends, so I decided to just take a walk around town. My mind was still in overdrive from meeting Jason last night. I felt weird about it though, almost guilty for being so attracted to him. I just convinced myself that it wasn't cheating or anything close to think another guy is attractive.

I was walking with my head down just thinking about it when I hit something hard that knocked me to the ground. "What the fuck?" I asked as I looked up. Fuck. "Oh jeez, Lilly I'm sorry, let me help you up." It was Jason, and he had his hand extended towards me. I took it without hesitation, and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "No problem. So where's Oliver?" I forgot about Oliver for a hot second. "Oh, he's at work right now. I'm so bored," I sighed. Jason laughed, even his laugh was adorable. "I'm sorry, me too, I'm just walking around town, checking everything out," he said. I laughed, "Same here, except I already know everything around here," I teased. He laughed, "Well we might as well do this together, since we're both bored I mean."

Did that really just happened? My heart started beating faster.

"If you don't think Oliver would mind," he added quickly. I shook my head, "No, there's no reason he would mind," I said, not sure of that answer myself. "Cool, well show me the town then Ms. Truscott," he said with a smile. Oh my God.

**XoXo**

We were laughing hysterically while eating our lunch we got from Rico's, it was almost like I knew him for a long time.

"So how long have you and Oliver been dating?" He asked all of the sudden.

"A little over three years, we started in freshman year when we were fourteen," I responded.

"That's a long time. Haven't gotten sick of each other yet?" he teased and flashed his perfect smile.

"Not yet," I said. I didn't want to talk about Oliver. I felt terrible still of my attraction to him, but it was so easy to ignore the guilt around him.

Almost like he read my mind he leaned over the table closer a little bit more and asked, "Don't want to talk about him?" I shook my head, "Well I mean we can talk about something else." I didn't want to seem too obvious about keeping Oliver off of my mind.

But that got a little bit more difficult when my phone rang and it was Oliver's ringtone. "Hang on Jay, he's calling me." I swear I saw Jason's smile fade a little bit but I decided not to read into it too much.

"Hey baby," I answered the phone, trying not to look at Jason.

"Hey Lils, what are you doing?"

"I ran into Jason earlier today so I've been showing him around town, how about you?"

"Oh you're with Jason? Where are you guys?"

"At Rico's. Are you off of work yet baby?"

"I will be in an hour. I'll call you then and we'll meet up." His tone sounded kind of upset.

But I decided not to ask.

"Okay baby, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Honestly, it didn't even bother me that he sounded upset and just hung up. "Everything okay?" Jason asked me. I smiled at him, "Perfect. Oliver's going to meet us up when he gets out of work." Jason nodded, "Cool." But he didn't sound like he thought it was so cool.

We left Rico's and continued to walk around. I tried to find every excuse just to touch him.

About an hour passed and we ended up on the pier staring out at the ocean. I was kind of in my own world again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I sighed. "I don't know. Just stuff." was all I answered. "Well like what?" he asked me as he moved his body closer to mine. I turned to face him. "Just stuff, it's not important, really," I answered, my heart beating wildly.

"Well want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked me in a hushed voice, and moved closer. Our bodies were almost touching. "I think you're absolutely gorgeous. You're just beautiful." He whispered into my ear and grabbed my hands. I couldn't speak, but I didn't have to. He bent down to slowly press his lips to mine, but just as they were about to touch, we were interrupted by my cell phone.

I turned my head away and he backed up. "It's Oliver," I whispered sadly. He just nodded his head, disappointment etched into his expression.

"Hello? Oh, hey babe…"

**XoXo**

That was about two months ago. After I hung up the phone with Oliver I told Jason that couldn't happen and that I loved Oliver.

Since, Oliver and Jason have become the best of friends. They are absolutely inseparable. They do everything together.

My best friend, Miley Stewart, came back from her stay in Tennessee about two weeks after we met Jason, and they have since started talking. Oliver told me that Jason said he's probably going to make it official with Miley pretty soon.

It's weird to me to admit that I'm really jealous. Jason and I had undeniable attraction since the moment we met, but I always need to convince myself that we're nothing. I always need to convince myself that I want to be with Oliver.

Why doesn't that seem as fucked up as i know it is?

**XoXo**

We're going on a double date tonight. Apparently it was the boys' idea, and Miley and I were instructed to dress up very nice.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Miley asked as she skimmed through her closet for an outfit.

"Obviously somewhere very expensive," I said, concentrating on my makeup.

"Isn't this cool? Both sets of couples are best friends with each other. We can do double dates like this all the time as soon as Jay finally decides to ask me out," Miley gushed. My heart wrenched a little bit.

"Yeah, it's actually really cool," I said with a fake smile. "Do you know what you're wearing?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She let out a frustrated groan. "No! I'm so annoyed; I want it to be perfect. This might be the night Lils!" Miley said with uncontainable excitement.

"You really like Jason, don't you?" I asked her, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. "Obviously! Lilly, honestly, I didn't even feel this way about Jake!" Shit. That's serious.

"That's really cute Miles," I said, trying my best not to sound upset about this. She continued on gushing about Jason until it was eight; when the boys said they were going to pick us up. The doorbell rang and Oliver's booming voice rang from the entry way downstairs. "Girls, we're here…get your asses moving, we have reservations!" So we go downstairs.

"Wow Lilly, you look beautiful," Oliver said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah Miley, you look absolutely gorgeous," Jason said to my best friend, Miley giggled. Fuck.

We ended up at our destination fifteen minutes later; the most expensive restaurant in Malibu. Jason stopped us before we reached the doorway and took Miley's hands.

"Miley, I think you're a really great girl. I think you're absolutely gorgeous. You're just beautiful," when he said that last part, he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye; that's exactly what he said to me on the pier a couple months ago, "And I think we should take our relationship to the next level. What do you say; will you be my girlfriend Miley?"

Miley's face lit up with a huge smile and she didn't miss a beat when she half screamed, "Yes! Of course I will Jay," and then kissed him. My heart started beating faster; I was jealous that my lips only _almost_ connected with his. He glanced at me and smirked; he knew.

XoXo

I was suppose to stay at Miley's house when we got back from dinner, but my insides were burning to hard with jealousy that I didn't feel like listening to her blab on about Jason. So I lied and told her my mom wanted me home.

So I decided to decline a ride from Ollie and just walk home, to clear my head.

"Baby are you sure you don't want a ride home? It's really dark out…" Oliver stated, trying to convince me to get in his car. "I'm sure, don't worry about it. I like walking at nighttime," I assured him. His face showed his disapproval, but he agreed, "Alright baby, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded my head and he leaned down and kissed me hard. I half heartedly kissed back, and then he drove away.

I said goodbye to Miley and Jason then started my walk home. I only live about four streets away from Miley so that really isn't enough time to clear my head.

About two streets down, a car started to pull up to me. I immediately start to walk faster, but it still keeps trailing behind me.

"Hey Lilly!"

Fuck. It's Jason. So I immediately stop. He pulls up next to me.

"Hey Jay…Jason, I mean. What's up? I ask him, confused as to why he's talking to me, but so happy that he is.

"Well nothing, get in, I'll take you home," he says, flashing me his perfect smile. How could I resist? I get in his car without any second thoughts.

Before I know it, I am on top of Jason shirtless in his backseat, roughly making out. My hands are working on his belt, his hands are sliding down my panties. And God, does it feel so good.

I don't know how it happened, I don't know why it happened, but all I know is that it happened. And I wouldn't take it back for anything.

**XoXo**

* * *

New storyyyy! What a backstabbing bitch Lilly is for cheating on her boyfriend with her best friend's boyfriend. How will this unfold?

Drama drama drama, got to love it! Review!


End file.
